Innocent? of course, as you want
by yukii04
Summary: -¿captas la indirecta?- susurra el pelirrojo sobre sus labios.-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Gakushuu mirando el objeto.-¿eh? Es un condón- dice con obviedad.-nunca vi uno en la vida real- dijo mirando el sobrecito. -¿en serio?- murmura confundido mirando esos ojos violetas iluminados con brillo de inocencia.- dime, Gakushuu ¿Qué es un condon?


Ansatsu Kyoushitsu no es de mi propiedad.

AsaKar R18

SPOILER

"" **Innocent"" of course, as you want**

Ya era tarde, la luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba el pavimento, y cierto pelirrojo estaba a punto de dormir por primera vez en la casa de su novio, vale, no era la primera vez, pero si la primera que el padre del susodicho no se encontraba presente, Gakushou y su esposa habían asistido a una reunión de negocios; cuando el director fue "removido" de su cargo, se dedicó a controlar una pequeña empresa que, al día de hoy, ya había ascendido gracias a este.

Karma llegó a la puerta de la casa de los Asano a las 11.11, a las 11.13 ya estaba con su lengua en la boca del pelinaranja. Era estúpido intentar ocultar lo mucho que deseaban estar con el otro en su totalidad, ellos lo habían aceptado, sus padres lo habían hecho, sus amigos lo habían hecho, todos ya dieron por sentado que la atracción que tenían en algún momento llegaría más lejos; he de aquí el problema, por una u otra razón, nunca podían llegar al acto en sí.

El pelirrojo rebusca en su bolsillo sin apartar sus labios de los del otro. Al encontrar lo que buscaba, lo saca y lo usa para acariciar la mejilla del pelinaranja. Asano sin dejar el contacto mira el objeto de reojo y se separa del otro confundido.

-¿captas la indirecta?- susurra el pelirrojo sobre los labios del otro.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Gakushuu mirando el objeto.

-¿eh? Es…un condón- dice con obviedad.

-nunca vi uno en la vida real- dijo mirando el sobrecito como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿en serio?- murmura confundido mirando esos ojos violetas iluminados con brillo de inocencia.- dime, Gakushuu ¿Qué es un condón?-

-se usa para prevenir enfermedades o embarazos- dice seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Cuándo se usa?- pregunta mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-cuando se tienen relaciones- afirma convencido.

-¿no te parece raro que en toda la descripción nunca hallas mencionado el sexo?- preguntó conteniendo unas cuantas risitas.

-¿a qué te refieres?- Asano no entendía nada, si sabía perfectamente para que era ¿Por qué su novio se burlaba de él?

-es que me sorprende que hasta _esto_ lo veas de manera tan técnica- dice tomándolo de la cintura.- un condón se usa para la protección en el acto sexual-

Las mejillas del pelinaranja se sonrojaron levemente pero al sentir los labios calidos de Akabane sobre los suyos no pudo evitar tomarlo de la cintura, haciendo que este lo suelte para luego entrelazar sus manos detrás de su nuca. A medida de que el beso subía la intensidad, el pelinaranja fue llevando a Karma al sofá de la sala, en el cual él se acomodó sobre el pelirrojo antes de volver a besarlo con desesperación.

-¿Qué conste que lo voy a usar yo?- dijo Gakushuu arrebatándole el sobrecito de las manos.

-¿te has hecho los estudios?- pregunta el pelirrojo mirándolo a los ojos.

-sí, más limpio que mi escritorio- decretó recordando su hermosa prueba de ETS´s.

-¿entonces para qué?- el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de lado revoleo el condón por algún lado de la sala.- no creo quedar embarazado-

El de ojos violetas no contestó, solo correspondió la sonrisa antes de reanudar los besos.

Pasados unos minutos, la ropa se había vuelto una molestia y, con una desesperación que no sabían que tenían, fueron arrojadas al suelo con, poco después, el pantalón y los bóxers de Karma.

El pelinaranja tenía una pierna de Akabane sobre su hombro y tenía dentro de esto dos dedos empapados en la saliva de los dos. Contemplaba gustoso las mejillas sonrojadas del pelirrojo, la saliva que se escurría por la comisura de sus labios y la lujuria que destellaba en sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¿pu…puedes hacerlo de una v…vez?- susurra entrecortadamente Akabane.

-¿hacer qué, Kar…ma?- preguntó con falsa inocencia mientras que metía más los dedos en su interior.

-qu-que lo metas- intenta no mirarlo a los ojos para no perder el poco orgullo que le queda.

-¿meter qué en dónde?- inclina su cabeza haciendo que Karma sienta la necesidad de mirarlo.

-¡JODER GAKUSHUU, QUE ME FOLLES!- ordena exasperado al sentir como habría sus dedos en su interior.

-de acuerdo, si me lo pides así…- dijo con falsa resignación retirando los dedos del interior del pelirrojo.

Dejó libre la pierna de Akabane que se encontraba en su hombro mientras que dirigía su miembro a la entrada de este. Lo miró a los ojos como buscando algún signo de arrepentimiento, cosa que no encontró.

Lentamente fue entrando en él, escuchando como contenía en vano sus gritos de dolor y excitación. Aunque le costó, logró entrar del todo, y al ver que ya no había más que meter, una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-entró- le dijo al pelirrojo que parecía tener el alma en la garganta y los ojos en blanco.

-gracias a Dios- susurró sintiendo como todo en su interior se organizaba.

La tranquilidad de Karma no duró mucho, ya que, enseguida, el pelinaranja sacó su miembro hasta la mitad solo para volver a entrar con más fuerza.

-¡Gakushuu!- gimió su nombre en un intento de reproche que quedó perdido al sentir el calor en su interior.

Las penetraciones comenzaron de una sola vez de manera bastante violenta. Se necesitaban tanto que ninguno tenía preocupación por el después. Karma había rodeado la cintura de Gakushuu con sus piernas y sostenía sus hombros con sus manos clavándole las uñas en el proceso. El pelinaranja se acercó a su rostro y comenzó un beso tierno que no tardó ni una milésima de segundos en volverse un beso lujurioso y húmedo.

-Ga…gaku…shuu- los gemidos de Karma le impedían completar las oraciones.- ya... ya no pue…do más-

Asano llevó su mano al miembro del otro comenzando a masturbarlo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las envestidas. Un grito de "Gakushuu" y un ronco "Karma" anunciaron la llegada del orgasmo haciendo que el pelinaranja caiga rendido sobre su novio.

-y yo pensaba que eras inocente- susurró el pelirrojo en el oído de Asano.

-¿inocente? Claro, lo que quieras- una cansada risita resonó en la cabeza del pelirrojo lo que le sacó una sonrisa de lado.

-hay que hacer esto más seguro Gakushuu- dijo aun regulando la respiración.

-¿ahora?- Asano puso expresión de circunstancia provocando risas en el otro.

-claro que no, a menos que…- en un brusco movimiento se sentó sobre el vientre del de ojos violetas con una sonrisa pervertida…

 **Fin x3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ¡!**

 **Mil gracias por leer y bueno, nada más que decir… creo…**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo AsaKar!**

 **(por cierto, FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS AL MEJOR TRAP PELICELESTE DEL ANIME: SHIOTA NAGISA! Vale, fue el miércoles… creo, pero bue)**

 **BESSOS**

 **YUKII**


End file.
